empiresdmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Base
Although extremely expensive and inaccurate, the V1 and V2 Rockets are just as scary and powerful. V2 rockets in particular are capable of attacking targets quickly and with deadly force. Luckily, Allied Forces can destroy these rockets with land, air, and water forces. Description Sometimes "connecting the dots" in history can lead you to astonishing discoveries. For example the design for the ram-jet engine which powered Hitler's "Vengeance" missiles was patented by a Frenchman named Victor de Karavodine in 1907. 30 years passed before advances in metallurgy and chemistry made it a practicable propulsion system, and its first large-scale application was not in public transportation (as its inventor had dreamed), but in a terrifying weapon of war. Hitler had the world's best team of Rocket Scientists on his payroll and by the summer of 1944 (by which time the Luftwaffe was incapable of sustained offensive action), the first fruit of their research went operational. When the first wave of "Buzz Bombs" rained down on Antwerp and London, they caused widespread panic and their powerful (900 kg) warheads could devastate entire blocks. But when Londoners learned how vulnerable these futuristic weapons really were, they began to take the V-1 raids in stride. The missiles' crude gyroscopic guidance systems were grossly inaccurate - many of them landed harmlessly in empty meadows. Moreover, they were easy-targets for fighters and AA batteries because they were slow (360 mph) and made their long final approaches at low altitudes (600-900 meters). Of the 10,500 V-1s launched, only 33% managed to hit anything. But when the V-2 made its debut (the first one was launched against Paris on 6 Sept., 1944), it proved almost impossible to spot or shoot down. It was the first real "space ship", for its maximum altitude (97 km) took it to the very edge of Earth's atmosphere. And it came down in an arrow-straight trajectory at near-super-sonic speed - that is what made it so frightening (its warhead was actually less destructive than the V-1's). The only way to stop the V-2 blitz was to physically overrun the launching sites, which the Allies finally did in March, 1945. When Germany unlocks the power of the V-1 in EMPIRES, it can use them against the same type of targets they were used historically. When research unlocks the ability to develop the V-2, however, the German Civilization gains the use of a unique and powerful weapon, which has the ability to vaporize an enemy capital if it is lucky enough to strike its target. Powerful and equipped with an incredible operating range, the V-2 is nevertheless, an inaccurate weapon who's guidance systems may or may not direct them precisely to their target. V-2s are hugely expensive and it takes a time to research their technology. To develop a stockpile of them, you'll have to divert sums of resources from the production of other more conventional weapons. Since V-2s, in the game, can be targeted by land and air defenses, Germany must be careful to resist the temptation to overwhelm the enemy with devastating V-2 firepower. Germany risks bankruptcy, if the enemy gunners and interceptors are on their toes.V1 & V2 Rockets at Empires Heaven See also * * References Category:German buildings Category:World War II